Should Nave Listened
by Catwarrior
Summary: Chapter 5 up! A girl gets scared and decides to find out what it was. What she doesn't know it that the thing would change her life, forever!
1. It begins

"Hey, Megan, there is a wolf behind you!" I yelled. "Run!"

"Where?" squeaked my little sister, Megan. "Hey! That's not funny! You know that I am scared of wolves. They're vicious." That was said while I was rolling on the ground laughing.

"I know, but is _so_ funny. You are too gullible. Besides, wolves aren't vicious. You would scare them away. It is only werewolves that kill humans on free will. Wolves only kill humans during a meat famine. You know that, Megan." I said as I calmed myself down.

"_Well then_. Joe, Jack, Jill, and Liz are coming over later, so stay out of our hair." Megan demanded.

"_Touchy!_" So I went to my friends', Will and Sarah, house to hang.

By the way, I am Kerri Underwood. I am 13 and Megan is 9. I live in Florida, with my sister, of course, Mom and Dad. My best buds are Will and Sarah, who are twins. They have always lived next door.

"What's up? Any thing new?" they asked together. I bet they were hoping for my mom's double chocolate cookies.

"No cookies today, guys. I just got over laughing my head off with another joke on Megan," I told them.

"She is very gullible," Will said, "Just don't over do it." I knew what he meant, that I shouldn't do it every day.

"Hey, ya want to go to Bog Island?" Sarah asked. Only we knew the safe way across. It was where we kept the secret stuff.

"No. Besides, the guys are coming over for our game," I reminded her.

We just hung out. That is, till Archie and Reggie came over. They are our neighbors. Every Saturday, we have a game of girls vs. boys' football game. Sometimes, Archie and Reggie's girls would come to help us. But this time they didn't. We still won the game (Girls rule, boys drool!) because the boys were so unplanned. Or they just let us win.

After the game, Will, Sarah and I went over to the schoolyard. Then 3 kids zoomed past us on bikes and smacked us on the back of the head.

"Crystal! Harold! Cindy! Leave us alone! We never did any thing to you guys!" we yelled at them.

Crystal laughed in our faces. "You guys were our way. Besides, what can you do? Turn into wolves and kill us?"

"I wish! Or you disappearing will be great, too," I snapped at Crystal.

When I came home, Mom scolded me for playing football in a white shirt, again.

The next night something strange happened during dinner. Usually, Buck and Duke, our dogs, watch us eat our supper. They were looking out the back door the whole time, not even barking or whining. Then Mr. Peterson and Mr. Smith came to the door to see if we had seen Crystal. She had just disappeared.

"Yes!" I said, "I mean… what!" I couldn't help myself. I didn't what her back.

"Sorry gentlemen, but we haven't seen her. We'll contact you if we find her." Dad said to them after he gave me the look.

Then, that night, I heard cold howls from outside my window. When I looked, nothing was there. Only _huge_ wolf like prints, but they were too big for a wolf. I was scared. Really scared.


	2. Bitten by a Nightmare

Special thanks to Anime-Animal-freakgirl and coughkouichicough. Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter. Read and Review! Bye!

* * *

The next morning I ate breakfast fast so I could get to Sarah and Will's house. I talked to them and they told me to talk to Reggie or Archie about it. I went to Archie's first because he is more levelheaded. But Mrs. Smith told me that Archie was at Reggie's. I got to talk to them both at the same time.

"…and there they were, the huge paw prints." I had told them the whole story. They some how knew why scared I was. They told me not to go into the woods nights that there was a full moon in the sky. But I got curious.

The next full moon came and I thought I'd see what was scaring me.

"I am going to Archie's for some help with a story I am writing. It is about 5 friends." I shouted as I went out the door with a flashlight.

"Okay dear. Call if the Smiths want you to baby-sit over night." Dad said as if he was in a trance.

"I will." I shouted. _I will stay over night._ I thought to my self.

So I went over to Archie's to tell him if I weren't back by 10, come look for me. I called my parents to tell them I was doing an over night job. "Kerri, please, don't get hurt. And take a flashlight." Archie handed me a flashlight.

I started out on the path that was cut in for Dad's research. Then I started on the woody part of the woods. I soon got lost. I turned around because I thought I saw Archie. I darted my flashlight around. "Archie! Come on! This isn't funny!" I called out.

"It's not Archie following you, Kerri Underwood." A cold voice called out from behind a bush.

"Who's there?" I started toward the sound.

Then the full moon came out from behind the clouds. I heard a cold howl and it was from behind the bush I was walking toward. I had to run then and there, but where to?

As I started to run away, an animal pinned me to the ground. I hit my head on a rock as I fell. It knocked away my flashlight. The animal then turned me over like a rag doll. Just as I passed out, I saw the face of a werewolf.

Soon, I regained consciousness again. Over me were Archie and Reggie. My head was throbbing and my arm was wrapped in bandages and sore.

"Where is the werewolf? What happened to me? Have I been unconscious for long? How did you find me? What…" I was asking all the questions that came through my head.

"You have been unconscious for about 1 hour. It is about 10:30 now. We set out to follow you right after you left. We have been following you, the whole time. After you went unconscious, the werewolf bit you in the arm, which explains the bandages. Reggie killed the werewolf before it could kill you. The creature is over that way. It killed Crystal. We are going to say she lost her way, fell from the cliff and was eaten by an animal." Archie explained.

We started back to Archie's house. Then I heard Archie whispered something to Reggie.

"Should we tell her?"

"No. We will tell her tomorrow. She needs to rest." Reggie whispered back. I wondered.

* * *

What coould have Reggie ment? Go ahead and review. Thank you all! 


	3. Unwanted Answers

Thank You for the reviews. Here is the next chapter to the story!

* * *

Next morning at Archie's, after having breakfast, Reggie came over. They talked about what happened the night before. 

"Please, Kerri, don't freak on us. Okay?" Reggie asked me.

"I won't. Promise." I said.

"Okay," Archie sighed, "Do you know what happens to a person who survives a werewolf bite?"

"No. What happens to them?" I asked hoping that my worse fears weren't becoming true.

"Well. They kind of turn into a…um…er," Archie scattered to tell me.

"**TELL ME!**" I demanded. I was scared that the worse is going to happen.

"Okay. They turn into a…" Archie then started to whisper, "werewolf."

"I going to turn into a werewolf!" I screamed, "Archie Smith, please tell me that you're joking!" I was at a full yell but so that no one else heard.

"Sorry Kerri, but we aren't joking. We're telling the truth. People that survive a werewolf bite turn into a werewolf them selves. The original werewolf and the new one then fight over the territory. The one who survives wins the land. Since the original is dead, you don't have to fight. You just need to stay out of trouble," explained Reggie.

"What kind of trouble?" I asked.

"Like killing people. It's probably hard to do with the instincts of a killing machine. The wolf inside can take over quickly if you don't fight for control. Only one werewolf is known to have taken control and that person was killed when it was found out that he was a werewolf. Only we can know. We will be able to help you. We kind of are wizards, the only ones around here. We know a potion to control the wolf. While it is controlled, we will help you learn how to control the wolf in you without the potion," Archie explained.

"But how will I know when I will transform or not?" I asked.

"For the first month, every night. During the first month, it will be easier to take control of your wolf part. After, it will be only during full moons. Your vision at night will approve and you will get stronger and faster, even during the day. So don't do anything dumb during the day," Reggie cautioned.

"Tonight is the first night. Come over before sun down. We will have a potion ready. My family is all magical people. They'll call and see if can baby-sit every night for a month so you don't have to sneak out every night. Hopefully, you will have control by the start of school," Archie explained carefully.

"So I just tell my parents I'm going to your house every night for a month? Won't that get old after a while? My parents will ask questions." I told them. I finally started to calm down.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," a voice called from the kitchen.

"I thought only you me and Reggie knew I was bitten by that werewolf. How did your mom find out?" I asked Archie.

"When I said we, I meant you, my parents, Reggie, and me. But Corey doesn't know. He is a blabbermouth. He almost blabbed to the whole town that we were magical when he learned to talk. Any way, meet us 100 yards into the woods on the path." Archie answered.

* * *

What is going to happen next? I know but I am not telling! You will have to wait for the next chapter to this story. Enjoy what there is! 


	4. Wolf Lessons

Thank you for the reviews! Here is the next chappie! Enjoy you fans!

* * *

Before sun down, I left the house. I took a flashlight with me. Luckily, my stuff was already at Archie's because of the night before. I walked 100 feet into the woods. Reggie was already there and Archie and his parents soon followed. They gave me this brownish purplish looking liquid. 

"You drink that, you know. It isn't as bad as it looks. Oh, and we brought painkillers for the transformation part. Drink it now. The sun is setting and the moon is out early tonight," Mrs. Smith instructed carefully.

I then quickly drank the potion and took two painkillers.

"Yuck! That stuff is horrible! So how much longer is it till the first transformation?" I asked after the taste was gone.

"In 5…4…3…2…1…Now!" as Archie counted down. Then I fell on the ground, curled in a ball. I felt the hairs sprouting on my whole body. My face turned into a fearful muzzle as my hands and feet turn into powerful paws. My nails slowly curved into claws. After the transformation, I, for some weird reason, let out a blood-chilling howl.

I finally opened my eyes. Archie and everyone else were just staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I snarled. They just pointed to the small pond not 10 feet from me. As I started walking, I realized that watching a girl that you grew up with turn into a killing machine was scary.

"Oh my word! Is that really what I look like?" I asked as I looked into the pond. They just nodded still with their mouths wide open. "Don't just stand there! Teach me how to control this thing I turn into!" I am very impatient.

So that is how it went for the first week or two. Every night they taught me. They say I did well. I believed them. After the first three nights, they started to decrease the amount I had to drink. After about two weeks, I was down to half of what I started with.

"You are really improving, Kerri," commented Mrs. Smith, "At this rate, all you should need every night is five drops of potion."

"I thought after a while I wouldn't need it." I told her. "I hate that stuff. If I have to drink it every night I go werewolf, I'll go crazy."

"No one has ever not need even a little potion. All you have to do is put five drops in a drink of water, nothing more, dear." Mrs. Smith told me.

When my teachings stopped, I was instructed what I could kill and what I couldn't. "Wild animals only, and no humans. If you do, people will want to kill you. Don't go out of these woods. Other werewolves own territory around you." Archie warned me. Reggie had moved away several days ago, so only the Smiths could help me now.

One day I begged them to let me try one night without the potion. We agreed that night would be my "final exam" on my control over the wolf. So we went out at the usual time. The pain didn't get me like it used to. We agreed that if I lost control, they all could knock me out.

* * *

What will happen to our werewolf friend? Reivew and guess. Next chappie will tell you what the answer is! 


	5. Ulimate Test!

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

But this time the wolf just broke out. I ran off after a howl. My nose smelled some animal dying. The wolf made me move fast. As I came closer to the smell, my human mind started fighting. I suddenly stopped. My hands flew to my head as I cried out a howl. 

"Got to fight it. Got to fight it. Got to fight it." I cried over and over again. The Smiths found me and saw me. Then I just bolted again but away from everything. "I got to do this by myself." I thought. After awhile, it was dawn and the moon disappeared. I turned back into a human again.

"Oh great! I got myself lost! Now what!" Boy, was I mad at myself. But then I came up on a camp. Everyone there except for two people was asleep.

"You look like you could us a rest, dear. Come have something to drink," said a young western looking woman. She was sitting next to an older man.

"Yeah. You look like you haven't slept for days. Are you alone?" asked the elder man. He gave me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you, kind people. Yeah, I'm alone. I was running and got lost." I answered between each sip of the warm beverage.

"Here, take my sleeping bag. Sleep a while. You could use it," said the woman. And I did sleep. It was almost sunset when I woke up. When I opened my eyes, I saw a girl, about my age, looking at me.

"Hey, sleepy head. You're finally awake. Here, my mama told me to give this to you." She handed me a bowl of beef stew.

"Thanks. I haven't eaten since 6 last night." I took the bowl and ate the soup. "I'm Kerri. What is your name?"

"Jessica, but you can call me Jesse." She invited me to play.

"Sorry, but I can't. I need to find my way home. Do you have a map with you?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. Here you go." Jesse handed me a map of the area. I looked at it for my town. It was about 50 miles away. I planned on making it that night.

"How do you run 50 miles at night? You need, like the powers of a wolf or something. No human can go that far in one night." Jessica was laughing at my idea. But what did she know about me.

"Tell your mom I said thanks for the soup. It really helped. See ya." Before she could say any thing else, I was gone.

I ran like the wind for 5 miles. Just then, the moon came out. It was my first full moon as a werewolf, and I didn't have a drop of potion on me. This was going to be my biggest test ever. No potion, full moon, the fact that I ran away, and the fact that I was a werewolf all added up to the biggest test of my live. (Well, maybe after state testing.)

I transformed as usual and this time I, the human, had complete control. Now, to my territory. That was easy, for some odd reason. The people with guns were the hardest part. So, I climbed into the trees and hoped from tree to tree as not to be seen. I saw people like my dad and Wan go underneath me. I wished that I could jump down to them and have them not shoot me but I couldn't.

So I just started to go where I always meet the Smiths for lessons. Sure enough, they were there. I jump down to them. They weren't scared. But the sound did attract people to the area. One person shot me in the leg. I had to howl.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Review please! 


	6. Truth Revealed!

Thanks for the reviews, reviewers! Sorry it took a while. Here is the last chapter of Should Have Listened!

* * *

"Run, Kerri! They're coming for you!" cried Archie. I ran fast, even with a bullet in my leg. I ran to the safest place I knew, the bog with a single island. I knew the safe patches of grass well. No one else knew the path. Only Sarah, Will and me. 

So I just hopped over the patches of grass. Then something hit me in the back of the head. It was a rock. Sarah threw it.

"Don't move! We do have a gun! How did you know the way across the bog? Did you follow our friend here before you killed her?" Will yelled out for behind a bush.

"You'll never find out if you shoot! Wait till sunrise to find out who you threaten, Will. You to, Sarah." I yelled behind me.

"How do you know our names?" Sarah asks.

"You'll find out at sunrise!" I called back.

So they called out the time. It was 4:50, 10 minutes till sunrise. They are going to find out soon enough.

Sunrise comes, sure enough, 10 minutes later. They stood up to look at me as I turned around. My muzzle turned back into my face. Paws turned back into hands and feet. The blood on my leg, from the bullet hole, became visible.

"Kerri, is that really you? Oh my gosh. And we almost killed you," Sarah cried out. Will just stood there with a dumb look on his face. I just collapsed right in front of my best friends. I blacked out.

I don't know what happened next. I was told that Will and Sarah had got some raft to the island with a couple of people. I guess they just lifted me right onto the raft. I woke up at the hospital some hours later. My parents were there with the doctor and my friends. After a talk, the doctor left to talk with my parents. Will and Sarah stayed to talk.

"We talked to the Smiths while they were getting you into the ambulance. They told us the whole thing, from bite to last night," Sarah said.

"Hey, that rhymes." I laughed weakly.

"Why didn't you tell us? We're your best friends," Will exclaimed, "We're were getting to be a little suspicions something was up, but we never thought of this."

"I never told you guys because I thought you not want to hang out any more or that you would tell my parents. I…" but Sarah cut me off.

"You didn't tell your parents yet! I can't believe you didn't tell your parents! Why didn't you tell your parents?" Sarah was mad.

"Why do you think, Sarah? Same reason she didn't tell us," Will was the twin with common sense. "Archie told us something he didn't tell you. Do you know who the werewolf that bit you was?"

"No. Who?" I never thought that was important.

"It was Crystal. That was why she wasn't at home every night there was a full moon. She thought she would kill you when she saw that you were helpless. Lucky that Archie and Reggie followed you." Sarah told me. But I wasn't shocked. I had a feeling.

After a few weeks in the hospital and a surgery to remove the bullet, I went home. Life went back to normal, mostly. No one ever asked how I got the bullet in my leg.

I found out that everyone thought Sarah and Will killed the werewolf and dragged it into the water.

So now, once a month, I turn into a werewolf and I am careful. I just act like a wolf would. I never went crazy liked I did all those months ago. I guess I should have listened to my friends that fateful night.

THE END!

* * *

That's all folks! I am thinking about a sequel! I don't know yet! O well! See ya! 


End file.
